GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam
GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam (aka Noble Gundam in the English dub) is a Mobile Fighter for the nation of Neo-Sweden built for the 13th Gundam Fight. The unit is featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is piloted by Allenby Beardsley. Technology & Combat Characteristics Neo Sweden's entry in the 13th Gundam Fight was the Nobel Gundam. It had superior abilities, and it's unique beam ribbon provided considerably more reach than standard beam sabers. A unique feature is the Berserker System, which amplifies the pilot's abilities greatly, but reduces thought to the one objective: defeating the opponent no matter what. This system requires a transmission device outside of the arena to be activated, so the pilot has no control over it. The bows on the chest and back of the suit are actually ducts and thrusters respectively. The "hair" are actually cooling fins. Another interesting note is that the hair is spread out in Berserker mode, giving the Novel Gundam a slightly wilder appearance as opposed to the ladylike appearance in normal mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Triggered by the pilot's brain waves, it is a standard weapon fitted on over half of the Gundams in the 13th Gundam Fight. Used mainly for hindering opponents. ;*Beam Ribbon :Improved from beam swords, they can be used as whips in combat. ;*Beam Hoop System Features ;*Berserker System History The Nobel Gundam was created as Neo Sweden's entry into the 13th Gundam Fight. The Nobel Gundam featured a deceptive facade: the image of a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform. However, this innocent appearance was contrasted by the incredible agility and power of pilot Allenby Beardsley, the only female Gundam Fighter in the tournament. The Nobel Gundam's light frame made it incredibly agile, putting Allenby on the same level of agile fighters like Master Asia, Domon Kasshu, Schwarz Bruder and Sai Saici. The Nobel Gundam was lightly armed with two head vulcans and beam-generated ribbons and hoops. But these light armaments did not encompass the Nobel Gundam's true power. The military of Neo Sweden developed a 'Berserker System' to broadcast waves directly to Allenby and tap her latent fighting power, bringing it up to 120%. While in Berserker Mode, Allenby became even faster and more powerful, but she loses control of herself. Neo Sweden used the Berserker System to bring Allenby many victories, until she faced Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam. Domon was able to reach Allenby's mind in Berserker Mode, which caused the system to overload. Afterwards, Allenby became a close friend of Domon's and assisted him in training for new battles. Allenby's abilities greatly interested Neo Hong Kong's mayor Wong Yunfat, who later kidnapped her and infected her with DG cells. The infected 'Devil Allenby' was forced to become the pilot of the Walter Gundam, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. After recovering from DG cell infection, Allenby fought with the World Gundam Federation in the final battle against the Devil Gundam. Picture Gallery Nobel-gff.jpg|Nobel Gundam (GFF Version) HG - GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam - Boxart Notes *Nobel Gundam is named after Swedish scientist Alfred Nobel, the man who invented dynamite and the namesake of the Nobel Prize. *Nobel Gundam's design is heavily reminiscent of Sailor Moon. *Nobel Gundam's Berserk Mode's characteristics of giving the robot a red color scheme and increase on speed and power are a direct homage to Char Aznable and his MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type. The concept was later revisited with Gundam 00's Trans-Am System, which causes the Gundams to glow red and triples their performance - most notably their speed and firepower. *During Allenby's tag team battle in which she was partnered with Domon Kasshu, Nobel Gundam is able to duplicate God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger attack, despite seemingly having no physical modifications to accommodate the technique. This ability is not demonstrated by Nobel Gundam at any other time. External Links *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam on MAHQ.net